


Bailentine's Day

by Nataco



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataco/pseuds/Nataco
Summary: So this is a random thought after i read some things from jisawriter and one other writer on ao3. I couldn’t write anymore wayhaught and It is hella rough as i wrote this at 4am. The songs are Drake- After Dark and PND- Make Me.





	1. Part 1

"Love you down, baby, from the underground, baby  
This a uptown, this that west side, best side  
This that, fuck the rest side"  
  
The bass was thumping heavy and low from the speaker system in Anissa's bedroom. Party's voice crooned out the lyrics of want me and Anissa Pierce was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Tonight wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't big on commercial holidays but it wasn't unlike her to have a date. To have someone in her bed that she cared or didn't care for. She sighed and picked up her phone and scrolled through her Facebook feed. There were memes, articles about greenlight babies, and protest event notifications to sift through. It usually helped distract her thoughts from whatever was on her mind, but the words, "I'm still going going running running coming, There's no fun in always running something" spoke to her. She groaned out loud in annoyance and went to switch the song. She needed no reminder of the woman who had come back, but chose to leave her on read for the past 12 hours.   
  
Anissa looked back at her message thread with Babe💔(broken heart emoji). It had been different since Grace showed back up. The things they never opened up about still hung in the air. Sentences filled with secrets Grace held that Anissa now knew and ones of her own that Grace was suspicious of. But when Grace pressed for more answers from her; Anissa hit her with well where were you. It made things quiet, awkward, and she apologized first but Anissa knew something was different. It didn’t even have anything to do with the common understanding that they both were metas. Later on in that day when they both dead ended their conversation and Grace was in between her legs, Anissa felt different. The usual after sex bliss was animalistic and raw. Nothing like the soft glowy warmth she started to grow accustomed to.  
  
**A) Can i see you again?** **  
** **  
** **G) I don't know nissa, I'm tending and closing the shop all week.** **  
** **  
** **A) Avoiding me...great.** **  
** **  
** **G) It isn't even like that and you know that, that is more your thing.** **  
** **  
** **A) Then what is it like, because it sure seems like you pushed me away.** **  
** **  
** **G) Not you, just the questions.** **  
** **  
** **A) Yours or mine?** **  
** **  
** **G) Both.**  
  
Anissa felt a tear drop down her face as remembering the conversation from yesterday. Her phone glowing down on her face.  
  
 **A) I missed you grace.** **  
** **  
** **...typing** **  
** **...typing** **  
** **.** **  
** **  
** **A) I miss you Babe. Please.** **  
** **  
** **G) When?** **  
** **  
** **A) Tomorrow night, my place.** **  
** **  
** **G) Valentine's Day? I thought you hated it.** **  
** **  
** **A) I do.** **  
**  
Anissa wiped away more tears and sat up on her bed changing the song to a random R&B playlist. It was after 1 am and if Grace was coming it would be soon if at all. Her hair was still braided in Thunder’s signature look, which she decided was too big of a giveaway and she started to dismantle her hair. Drake was sing-rapping:

 

"Assuming the worst 'cause I haven't heard from you all weekend  
Your silence is driving me up the wall, up the wall."   
  
She rolled her eyes at the lyrics while she patterned the hair into regular cornrows. As she did she found herself humming to the beat and finishing the end of the braid.   
  
"Can't offer much more, you've heard it before  
That narrative for me isn't changing  
I wanna make you a priority  
I wanna let you know there's more to me."  
  
Catching the lyrics again she groaned and mumbled, "Of all the songs spotify just had to play".   
  
The doorbell rung loudly from downstairs and she received a text notification from postmates. Taking a minute she checked herself once over in the mirror. No hairs out of place and she zipped up her Garfield hoodie over her sports bra. Even if it was just the postmates person she really had no desire to be ogled at almost 2 in the morning. Phone in one pocket and wallet in the other she made her way downstairs.   
  
She heard talking outside the door it sounded like persuasion and resistance. When she opened it Grace was paying the postmates guy and carrying a tote bag with green leaves peaking out and a bottle in her hand.  
  
"Ms. Pierce i am so sorry this woman was already out here and she offered to pay. I wasn't sure if...." A flustered skinny guy wearing a postmates hat rambled making the connection of postmates photo to door respondent.  
  
"Its fine, she my uh, we are dating. Thankyou." Anissa shifted her eyes as she searched for words to explain.  
  
"Ohh okay then, i see well enjoy your Valentine's night", he handed her the bag of food and grace followed her inside, closing the door behind her.  
  
Grace was quiet as she placed the bag items on the kitchen counter and gazed around the house. Anissa watched her while putting the bottle of alcohol in the fridge.   
"Is this for me?" She smiled looking at the small potted palm plant.  
  
"Yea uh, its from my homeland. I thought you might like one," Graces voice cracked. Anissa could feel her eyes watching how she reacted.  
  
Anissa looked up at the woman who stood there and shuffled until she was directly in front of her. She trailed her fingers up the thinly covers biceps. There was muscle there she wasn't sure if she missed before. The bass of the speaker quietly echoed from upstairs as she rested her arms on Grace's shoulders slowly. Grace looked nervous but wrapped her own arms around Anissa's waist.  
  
"The food?" Grace mumbled against Anissa's lips . They both swallowed before leaning in for a slow kiss.  
  
Anissa whispered against Graces, "that's what microwaves are for."  
  
Grace pushed for another kiss a bit more which Anissa welcomed. This kiss was heating up quickly with Grace palming her ass and pulling them tight against one another.  Anissa almost moaned when Grace gripped tightly and moaned into her mouth. She had her hand deep in Grace's hair while the other had unbuttoned the button up top Grace was wearing. Anissa broke the kiss and grazed the tip of Grace's nose with her own. Pulling Grace's bottom lip between teeth she sighed and let it go. Her own voice dripped and practically sent her knees knocking when she whispered to her date, "Are you strong?"  
  
Grace nodded lazily trying to dip in for a kiss which Anissa dodged this time.  
  
"How strong?" Anissa pried placing a kiss to Grace's cheek. Grave rolled her eyes and picked Anissa up with ease causing Anissa to laugh. She wrapped her legs around Grace's waist and cocked her head to the side.  "Hmm how about now," she inhaled through her nose and held it.   
  
Grace's eyes lit up but did not drop Anissa. Breathing out Anissa grinned downward before inhaling again through her mouth and holding her breath. This time she felt Grace adjust her grip on her thighs when she started to slide. Anissa shifted her density further and that is when  
  
Grace chided, "Come on Nissa." Anissa smiled as Grace was smiling for real. That was before her voice was in Anissas ear and she whispered, thank you for being here and started kissing the now exposed skin on Anissa's neck. Kissing turned into sucking small bruises on her pulse point and Anissa couldn't help but groan letting go of her breath. Making her lighter and lighter around Graces waist.   
  
"No fair," she mumble and she was tangling her fingers back into Grace's hair.


	2. Bailentine's Day Part 2

"Nissa"   
Grace is burying her head into the side of her girlfriends arm as she has her pinned against the kitchen wall. Anissa's hands rake up and down the length of her arms before holding them above her head. Grace feels her own heart racing inside her chest as Anissa drags her mouth across her neck and places kisses along the top of her breast.    
  
They should be talking about things about the powers about their past, their limits. Grace knew that and she knew once they started one thing it would be hard to even start another. It was just that when Anissa kissed her deeper than she had before in the night Grace seemed to lose the desire to talk. The kiss felt like Anissa pouring all of her fear and her wanton desire into a kiss that vibrated against her lips. Grace started wondering just how much she'd lost in time with this woman. Not the flighty guarded woman who dodged her feelings, but the one who started letting herself inside to make her coffee or to be her kissing alarm clock. The woman she'd known for a few months now had a pull to her that didn't even fade in the time apart. "You ran from her and from the truth," her conscience whispered into her thoughts.   
  
The one thing Grace could not run away from, no matter what she took or where she ran, her thoughts. Her thoughts that surfaced to caused the most enjoyable moments to turn sour. She was not letting them get the better of this not again. Grace opened her eyes and Anissa moved from placing kisses on her pulse point to her jaw. She bit her lip in anticipation while her arms were held firmer at the wrist. Anissa was pulling her lips away after grazing Grace's bottom lip with her tongue.   
  
"Teasing really," Grace met Anissa's gaze. Her dark brown eyes were filled with thirst. If she didn't have her pinned against a wall and wasn't rolling her hips into her Grace would half expect one of her corny flirty comments. Corny, compassionate, and beautiful. Grace started gazing at Anissa's lips and the little grin formed at her lips. She was taking in the way her girlfriend steadied herself to regain control of the pace of her affection. Instead of letting her catch her breath Grace took the opportunity to use her own strength to her advantage. Straightening out her back against the wall she started pushing her wrist off of the wall. Maybe she hoped that Anissa would let go so she could zip down that hoodie and slide her hands over bare brown skin.   
  
"And where are you going," Anissa started grinning and held her breath before pinning her back against the wall.    
  
Their bodies flush against each other   
Anissa rolled her hips against Grace. Grace shuddered as she stared forehead touched to Anissas. Anissa licked her lips before leaning in close to whisper into Grace's ear.    
"I want you so bad babe," Anissa rasped into Graces ear before pulling the lobe in between her teeth. Grace let out a mix of a quiet moan and a sigh. She was matching her girlfriends slow grind against her body into the wall. Their lips were barely touching and Grace wanted to kiss her but she also was loving the look in Anissa's eyes like she was losing control. Her eyes were fluttering and the last bit of restraint she had was starting to wear off.   
  
"Fuck. We....need...to talk...Nissa.," Grace stuttered into the toned arm pinning her left arm. A breathy mumble of i know whispered in her ear but A knee tapped at her own lightly causing her  legs spread to accommodate Anissas legs in between her own. She had noticed Anissa getting stronger before she'd left but now something must have made her work out more and more. There was more muscle coming from somewhere because she could feel Anissa's bicep even through the baggy hoodie material. Maybe the freetime without...no she couldn't think about that now definitely not now. Anissa finally let go of her arms but kept her own to either side's of Grace's head. Grace realized her hands were free to start touching wherever she could reach.    
  
She started by caressing Anissa's arms through the loose cotton fabric, but it wasn't enough. Anissa was attacking her neck while trying to not move her hips but they seemed to have a mind of their own. Grace zipped down the hoodie and dragged her hands down. Palming two handfuls and pinching the hard nipples under her fingertips which caused a loud thump from a hand on the wall above her head. The sound in her ears was that of discoordinated breathing and her own whimpers. Whimpers from the hands grazing her thighs and the suction of small bruises on her neck. She carried her hands down further to trace over what she thought would be the normal soft yet toned stomach she was used to. Instead her fingers found faint outlines under soft skin of abs. When the hell did she miss that was it in between her running to take a mood stabilizer or was it her disappearing act. Her finger tips grazed the edge of the band of Anissa's sweatpants but they didn't go any further while she got lost in the thought. She was still present in this moment just thoughts of the time passed in a haze. Present enough to notice Anissa pulling off the hoodie and throwing it somewhere behind her without stopping the attention to Grace's body.   
  
Grace gasped audibly when Anissa brought her completely back to reality by pressing her lips against her and gripping her legs so she was straddling her waist against the wall. Grace kissed her back hard one hand cupping Anissa's jaw and the other gripping a shoulder. Anissa was holding her there and returning the deep kiss.Quiet moans were filling Grace's  throat and she could still hear the quiet thumping of a bass begging them to move this activity to the next level upstairs. If they went up there now there was no chance of a conversation. But the kitchen countertop or even the dining room table or chair was looking more and more less conversational. Her body was buzzing, there was an obvious dark patch on the front of her pants, and her heart was singing her thoughts were still there and mind blowing sex until the morning in a soft warm bed wouldn't remedy that.    
  
Grace was too busy wrapped up in her thoughts and the kiss to notice Anissa had stopped groping and was just holding Grace straddled around her own waist. Without the wall for much support her feet planted and her kisses slow and light. If she was paying attention she would have noticed the relaxed breathing and the whispers.   
  
"Babe."    
"Grace."   
"Baby come back to me." She would have notices those words Anissa kept whispering onto Grace's lips while leaving gentle pecks.  She stared at Grace scared and concerned watching her eye color shift and her skin take a patterned hue. Trying to bring her gaze back from wherever her mind had gone.   
  
Grace finally was pulling away to look at Anissa in the eyes. Her mind had pulled her away even though she was trying to fight it. No, not now, of course she couldn't control her abilities with her adrenaline running so high. She felt the spots under her skin shifting and her eyes were filled with fragmented color in the dark pooled reflection. Her entire body screamed for her to get her shit and run. She started to squirm to get loose but Anissa's grip tightened. Her toned arms were dropping Grace's legs but immediately wrapped around her waist tightly.    
  
Grace kept writhing trying to run but it was useless. Anissa was holding her breath and so much stronger at the moment. Grace went still and placed her head on Anissa's shoulder. She breathed in the smell of cocoa butter and the faint smell oranges. She could run now if she wanted. Anissa's body was no longer tense and she could hear and feel her breathing against her body. If she did Anissa would be understanding but Grace knew there would be no third chances. Anissa was overly protective of her heart and rightfully so, her heart wasn't her focus helping others was. Yet, she had put her heart out there for Grace. She sighed and pulled back to look at the still quiet woman holding her.    
  
"Where did you go?," Anissa had tears in her eyes and she couldn't hide the expression of hurt. Grace felt her heart ache and wiped the stream of tears on Anissa's cheek. Her skin was still shifting and her eyes stuck in a cat like state, but she was calm. She was thinking clearer but the sight of the hurt she caused, well hurt. When she pulled away to get some more breathing room Anissa held her tighter and her eyes went wider.    
  
"We need to talk," Grace's voice cracked. Anissa wasn't a crier not even when Khalil had passed. Grace felt guilty as she loosened Anissas grip on her and pulled them both towards the couch holding Anissa's hand tight. They did need to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all want smut i will make a part 3


End file.
